


[Podfic] Not far from the vine

by kalakirya



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of sqbr's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>A little ficlet for velithya, who asked for "something with Mai and Katara post-series".</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Not far from the vine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not far from the vine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/371046) by [sqbr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr). 



**Title:** Not far from the vine

 **Rating:** general audiences

 **Content Notes:** post-canon

 **Length:** 6:47

[direct link (right-click to stream, left-click to download) (streaming thanks to paraka)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/not%20far%20from%20the%20vine%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20sqbr.mp3)

cover by me!


End file.
